The most random, plotless, pointless fic ever
by Little Ann
Summary: It's random, so don't read it if you flippin' hate random! No flames or Pedro will eat your finger tips!
1. The Ishtars and the evil thing

**The most random, plotless, and pointless fic ever! Re-written**

_**Warning**: This story is not suitable for all reviewers._

_Reviewer discretion is **strongly** advised._

NO FLAMES ALLOWED 

AN: I re-wrote this cause apparently it was violating stuff, and four people pointed out it was boring. Which now I realize it was. NOT! But I don't give a crap. It'll now have a plot, sadly, but I'm not changing _anything_ else. Saphire and Mariska will still be in it, and it will still be _pointless and random_! So, if you hate random fics, don't review, just get lost, and if you find a problem with my fic, keep it to yourself, because I **_don't_** want to hear it. Unless it's a spelling mistake, or something along those lines and your polite about it. Last time I posted this one person gave this really stupid flame and three others pointed out things that were wrong in really rude ways, so please be polite, I am. I am currently harbouring an involuntary resentment towards certain peoples in my life, so excuse me if I come out bitchy whilst writing this. I have every right to. I think. My duck told me I did. But she _does_ have a habit of saying that which is untrue.

Duck: You do! You do I tell you!

Pedro: Stupid duck! Leave Jackie alone!

BJ: Thanks Pedro darlin!

Story

Malik stared. Ishizu stared. And IT stared back. IT was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking very out of place.

"M-Malik?" Ishizu whispered.

"Yeah?" Malik whispered back.

"What the hell is that?" pointing to IT.

"Dunno." Silence followed, then.

"Touch it,"

"No way!"

"DO IT!" she yelled

"THAT SOUNDED VERY DISTURBING ISHIZU! AND I'M NOT TOUCHING IT!"

"YE-" she was cut short by Odion coming into the house. Both rushed to him, seemingly terrified.

"What's wrong you two?" he asked.

"O-Odion! It's horrible! there's this thing on the counter! We don't know what it is!" Ishizu whimpered. Malik nodded his head vigorously.

"Well let's go see this thing then." Odion said bravely, but as he entered the kitchen and saw IT, he screamed.

"What! What is it Odion!" Malik cried.

"I-I don't know, but what ever it is, it's EVIL!" The Ishtars wondered what to do, when it hit them, call the one person who could help them.

Ring-ring, the phone rang about five times before it was answered.

"Kaiba," the cold voice answered.

"Kaiba! We need your help! You're the technology lover! HELP!" Ishizu howled into the phone.

"No way, after what your brothers did, hell no!" but in the background a girl could be heard saying 'Is that the Ishtars?' Kaiba said yes, 'Then help them Seto! I'll come'.

"Fine! Saphire said I had to help you morons, so we'll both be right over," Kaiba snarled, and then hung up. Ishizu set the phone and turned to her waiting brothers.

"He's coming, and Saphire is to,"

"YES!" they cheered.

Twenty minutes later

Malik flung open the door as soon as he saw the limo pull up. Out of it stepped Seto Kaiba and his blue haired girlfriend Saphire, who then walked up the steps.

"Hey Malik, what's wrong?" Saphire asked.

"It's horrible, there's this thing on the counter, we don't know what it is! But we know it's evil!" so he led them into the kitchen, and pointed to the thing in question. Seto immediately fell anime style, and Saphire sweat dropped. The other two Ishtars had joined them.

"Uh, you guys," Saphire started.

"Yes? What is that thing?" Odion asked.

"It's a toaster."

BJ: So? DID IT HAVE ENOUGH OF A PLOT FOR YOU PEOPLE! Cause I'm NOT changing it!

Pedro: No flames or I'll chew your fingers off! I can ya know! I'm a degu!

Malik: Why did you degrade me like that?

BJ: Cause I love the Ishtars


	2. Bouncy

Chapter 2

AN: Yo, before I start, I must thank and reply to my reviewers.

Sweetlilbee: Wow you like degus to! I am so HAPPY! Pedro: Me too! I'm so glad you like this, it means so much to find another person who doesn't go 'what the hell are you talking about?' when I mention degus, and whom also likes my story! Maybe re-writing it was a good idea. Thanks so much for the review!

Saphire: Yay you reviewed! Glad ya liked it, and yeah, I'll put pink highlights in your hair no prob. NOTE: SAPHIRE NOW HAS PINK HIGHLIGHTS IN HER HAIR! Thank you for reviewing

Rayyu: Hmm, boring eh? Don't care, but how dare you insult Saphire and Pedro! They're real people! Saphire's one of my closest friends and Pedro's a Degu and my best friend! Next time don't review you bitch! And hey, no matter how many times you send me to the shadow realm, I'll always come back, cause I was born in the shadow realm. I'm a jackal hanyou jerk! And your were too cowardly to give a signed review! I'm deleting you!

Marik Ishtar Halo: Glad you like it! I'm glad this one is actually funny. And I must say your stories are pretty good too! Thank you for reviewing.

Writergirl118: Yeah, I figured they were the best candidates for the toaster thing since they at one point lived underground. He, the Ishtars rock! Also, I took a look at your profile, and I see you like Eragon, that's my favourite book EVER! Thank you for reviewing.

Sorry about the reply to Rayyu, I'd have been politer, but NOBODY insults my friends and gets away with it! I'm deleting it.

Bouncy

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bounc-" Mokuba stopped mid sentence and grabbed his giant bouncy ball when he heard the front door open. "SETOOOO! SAPHIRRRRE!" he yelled, racing to the front door, and promptly attached himself to Seto's midriff, a crazily obsessed look on his face, "Have fun at the Ishtars house?"

"No, the uneducated morons were afraid of a toaster!" Seto grumbled.

"C'mon Seto, they used to live in a tomb, they probably didn't know what it was." Saphire defended. Mokuba had let go of Seto and was now tapping his fingertips together and looking around shiftily.

"I don't care Saphire! They've been out of that tomb for seven years! They should know what a toaster is!" (I dunno if it's been seven years, but let's say it has) Mokuba was now in a crouched position, jerking a little, and drooling.

Maybe, but they've been busy!"

"Yeah! Busy trying to dominate the world, assist the world domination, and stop the world domination! They're nutcases Saphire!"

"Hmf!" Saphire replied, turning her head away and spotting Mokuba, who was now curled up in a corner, cackling, and muttering to himself. On closer inspection she noticed he was drooling to.

"Uh, Seto?"

"What?"

"Take a look at Mokuba, doesn't he seem a little 'off' to you?" Mokuba let out a rather loud bout of cackling. Seto looked at his brother in horror, and said:

"Saphire call the doctor!"

"Don't you mean phsyciatrist!" Saphire asked.

"Whatever just do it! Please!" (OMG Seto said please! Alert the media!)

"Yeah sure!"

Ten minutes later

Mokuba was in Seto's lap, snorting and slurping in between cackles and mutters of "Mine's, it's mine's I tells you!" and Saphire came back with Seto's personal phsyciatrist. (Saphire: Don't ask)

"Here he is doctor," she said worriedly. The doctor walked over to the Kaiba brothers and sat down across from them, taking out a pad and pen.

"So Seto, what seems to be wrong with you today?" he asked. Saphire anime fell and came back up with the angry symbol thingy. She pounced on the doctor and slapped him.

"There's nothing wrong with Seto you numbskull it's _Mokuba_ that's crazy!" she screeched.

"Oh," came the doc's reply, with irritated Saphire even more. So the doctor examined Mokuba, and after half an hour stood up and looked to the couple.

"Well?" Seto snarled, "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea." Needless to say the poor phsyciatrist was never heard from again.

BJ: Sorry it's so short, but I was eager to put it up. Did you like it? If you didn't then remember that in the first chapter I said no negative reviews. I hope you liked it, constructive criticism is alright.

Pedro: Review or I'll chew your fingers off and BlackJackal shall eat you!


	3. Girl Scouts are NOT innocent

AN: Yo

Saphire: Yes I'll be a member of your C2 staff! Altering your hair was no prob; it'll look way nicer with pink in it. Thanks for the review pal!

RushRules: I'm glad you liked it stay tuned for more. Thanks for reviewing!

Sour Schuyler: Glad you liked it, but Malik doesn't always act stupid, in fact I really like him. But anyhow, I'm so very glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

Sweetlilbee: You shall find out what's wrong with Mokuba, in this chapter. Nice to meet cha Pohaa, and I can dig that she's deadly; just their claws are deadly. I've never been bitten by a Degu, and I'd rather not start now, so here I am, updating to avoid the attack of the Degu. Avoid their claws, its so painful to have them scratch you, Houdini and Maestro, two of my other degus, always escape and once I catch them they claw the backs of my hands. Degus are adorable. Thanks for the review!

Writergirl118: Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

Malik Ishtar rulz: Yes, he definitely rules! Is it really the most interesting random fic you've read? That's awesome! I'm so glad, and Saphire and Pedro say hi right back! 'S&P: You think we're cool! YAY!'

MarikRules: You really think it's funny? Thank you so much! And don't worry I won't listen to them.

Lover to Malik: Yup, a toaster, originally it was gonna be an alien, but a toaster's funnier. Do you need an aspirin? Glad you enjoyed it!

Rayyu: It's okay, I'm sorry too. I suppose I was a bit rude, no hard feelings? Anyways, I'm glad you liked chapter two, and I hope you like this one too. Of course you aren't an awful person! You state your opinions and I'm too touchy for my own good. 'S&P: It's okay, we're just glad you liked chapter two!' Thanks for reviewing.

Phantomduelist: Yee-ah, like I said to Rayyu, I'm touchy. But that was so mean! I know I'm funny, but I'm afraid I can't die, so sorry. And don't tell my friends to die bitch. My name is BlackJack_al_! _Not_ BlackJack-ass! You can insult my story if you want but refrain from insulting my friends or me! Because if you're not careful I can do some pretty mean things! Believe me, I'm only friendly to those who deserve it; to all others I'm a f'''ing bitch. S&P: We dislike you too! P.S. When flaming it's best to use _proper spelling and grammar!_

Malik Ishtar Sekhmet: The most interesting random fic you've read! Success! I shall do my absolute best to keep my work as good as it has been! S&P: Hi right back at cha!

AN: I have two guest appearances by Sarah and Rachel, the chapter is PG because of their ages (They are not teens) and they will be reading it. Also, I'm writing a Harry Potter fic about the Marauders time at Hogwarts, so if you know people who like that sort of HP stories or if you do, please read it. It'll be up soon. And forgive me for being so rude to that Phantomduelist person, but as I said last chapter I won't put up with people who insult my friends! If s/he had only insulted my story, me, or me and my story I would've just ignored her but no way will I ignore it when you insult my friends!

Story

It was two weeks after Mokuba developed Gollum's disease (I made it up! Be proud of me!) and Seto and Saphire had reluctantly signed him into a mental asylum.(he won't be there forever, just for a few chapters) They were walking up towards the front door of their mansion after leaving the asylum, when they noticed Saphire's friend Mariska standing at the front door, looking rather upset.

"What's up Mariska?" Saphire asked.

"I have no idea! All I know is that I'm supposed to stand here looking upset!" Mariska replied, annoyed.

"Why?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"I have no idea! Isn't that what I just said?"

"Just get lost Marie!" Seto snarled. Mariska bristled at the name, and huffed angrily.

"My name is Mariska! And fine, I'll leave! I need to be elsewhere anyways!" she yelled at Kaiba. "See ya later Saph," she added to Saphire in a friendlier tone before stomping away.

"Bye Mariska!" Saphire called. (AN: Her name is pronounced Mar-ish-ka) Mariska waved over her shoulder, got in her black Tahoe, and drove away. Saphire smacked Seto in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!" Seto cried

"If you want this relationship to work you'd better stop chasing my friends away!" she snarled.

"Why? Mariska is annoying, and obsessed with that CSI show of hers and Brandi is, annoying, crabby, psycho and way too hyper!" (Mariska isn't really annoying I just can't really think of any annoying traits)

"They are not annoying! Everything else is true though." The last part was mumbled.

"I have to get to work Saphire, see you tonight!" Seto said indifferently.

"If you decide to come home." She muttered, before entering the house. I mean mansion!

Ten minutes later

Saphire was up in her room when the doorbell rang.

"Hey I'll get it!" she called to the butler. She then ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal two young blonde girls in Girl Scout uniforms.

"Hello I'm Sarah and this is my sister Rachel," the older of the two girls said, motioning to her younger accomplice.

"Hi," Rachel said smiling.

"Hello," Saphire said, smiling as well, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you could buy some of our Girl Guide cookies!" Rachel said, with a cute look on her face. Sarah nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Seto's on a diet, so there can't be any cookies in the house." The girls looked annoyed. 'Gee, maybe they haven't had any luck selling those' Saphire thought.

"Erg, we haven't sold a single box!" Sarah said, upset.

"Well, lemme help," Saphire said. The girls looked at her.

"Here are the addresses to all my friends houses, go to them and they'll buy your cookies." Saphire smiled, and the girls took the piece of paper out of her hand and grinned evilly at each other. Saphire shifted uneasily, but then remembered that if they _were_ evil Brandi could take 'em! (I highly doubt that I could but oh well)

At Joey's house

Tea, Mai, Serenity, Mariska, and Brandi were all sittin around the Wheeler household, chatting. Saphire was at home, and the boys were elsewhere. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Brandi said, leaping out of her seat as if it had bitten her, and rushing to the door.

"Wow Brandi somebody's hyper!" Mariska laughed. Brandi's tail wagged.

"Hellooooo there!" Brandi said hyperly, opening the door to two young girls.

"Hello, I'm Sarah and this is my sister Rachel," one said.

"Oh, hi!" Brandi said.

"Buy our cookies!" Rachel said firmly, Brandi stared at her.

"Uh, hang on," Brandi muttered, "Hey Serenity! These kids want you to buy cookies!" she yelled into the house.

"No, I have no money!" Serenity yelled back, Brandi turned to the girls, ready to turn them down, but they had heard Serenity, and they were _mad_!

"Er…uh…Are you two okay?" Brandi asked, watching as their eyes turned slightly red. (No they are not demons!)

"You're gonna regret that choice pup!" Sarah whispered, and Rachel nodded

"Uh. Ooooh." Brandi whispered.

Five hours later

"Serenity, I'm home!" Joey called, as he walked in the door of his house, only to see the furniture was rearranged and it was in shambles.

"What happened!" He hollered, as the five girls rose guiltily from behind the couch.

"Crazy Girl Guides," Mai answered, her make up smudged and hair in disarray.

"We got robbed big brother!" Serenity wailed.

"But they exchanged the cash for some unwanted cookies!" Brandi piped up hopefully.

Jackal: Who else here likes Simple Plan! I love Simple Plan, they're an awesome band and Pierre is hot! Also, Saphire lives at the Kaiba mansion but has a separate room from Seto's, and yes, they have a butler, his name is Jeeves. And Jeeves has a doggie named Jingle-Jangle, they're important. Also, the two girls aren't evil or mean in real life; they're just crazy, in a good way! Also, to find out why Brandi has a tail go to my profile.

Pedro: Er, Jingle-Jangle?

BJ: Is that a problem?

Pedro: 'Sarcastically' No.

Tea: This chapter wasn't as funny as the previous two!

BJ: Really? I figured it wouldn't be, I'm losing my touch!

Pedro: You'll get it back don't worry.

Mariska: Yeah you're too crazy not too.

Saphire: Agreed.


	4. Somebody

AN: I've decided I don't like Tea, but I'm not gonna bash her, she'll just be there.

Saphire: Thanks for the support, and dun worry, this chappie's gonna be good. Thanks for reviewing

Rayyu: I agree, what Phantomduelist said was too personal, but they're not worth it. I'm not really mad about your first review anymore don't worry. I'm glad you now like my story, and I'll do my best to keep the rest of the story random! Thanks for reviewing!

Malik Ishtar Sekhmet: I'm so happy that you like this, and yeah, the plot is annoying, but at least the story makes a little bit more sense now. Yeah, FF often deletes stories without giving the author an explanation; I got my account locked because a bunch of snobs complained about the original version of this story. Your friend sounds cool! S&S: Hello hikari and yami! Thanks for reviewing!

Phantomduelist: Ya know I don't really care what you have to say. You're a no good, worthless person who gets laughs out of insulting people; I haven't any time for _your_ kind. Why don't you go get yourself some friends, it might help your bad attitude!

P.S. Do you even have a life? That third review made me think, you must either be the biggest loser in your district and school, or you have ALOT of free time. I think it's the first choice though, because if you had friends, even one, you wouldn't be wasting your time being a rude stuck up loser towards me.

Killer109: I'm thrilled you like it, but you're not really supposed to get it, it's just a story full of random events. I can try to make it more understandable though.

Sweetlilbee: S'okay, better late than never as the Ghostbusters say. Pohaa if you kill the computer how are you and Sweetlilbee gonna review? I'd be sad if you couldn't review anymore, and Pedro would be too. 'P: Yes I would' I'm glad you liked the chapter, have you actually been bitten by a Degu! Wow it hurts enough when they practically claw the back of your hand off but a bite would _really_ hurt! My little Bonita was evil, she tried biting me every time I petted Pedro. Heheh, she hated me. 'P: Power to the Degus! And no she didn't, she was just crazy'

AN: I'm sorry to announce that Pedro is nearing the end of his short little life, which makes me horribly sad. In fact, we might be putting him to sleep because he can't breathe, so forgive me if I don't update soon.

Pedro: Don't worry! I'm okay!

BJ: No you aren't, but I wish you were.

Story

It was two weeks after the Girl Scout incident, and the five girls were still paranoid, seeing as just yesterday Brandi had seen them chasing an elderly gentleman down the street, shaking a box of cookies around and screaming, "Get back here! You'll buy these or suffer the consequences!" Brandi shivered at the memory.

"What's wrong Brandi?" Malik asked, "It's annoying to see you sulk like this, they're kids! How much harm could they have done?" Brandi huffed. _He_ hadn't been there! _He_ knew nothing of the terror cookies and young girls could bring. She growled at him, ears flat back against her skull. Malik squeaked, somewhat afraid, seeing as his schizophrenic girlfriend was rarely angry, and here she was growling at him. How to make her happy and hyper again?

"Want a doggie treat?" he asked. Brandi stared at him, half angry, half amused.

"No, I'm a _jackal_ hanyou! I'm not frickin Inuyasha!" (I love his ears!)

"Oh, right," he muttered.

"Hmm," Brandi replied, suddenly in a good mood, she started hopping up and down. Malik walked away.

"Watcha doin Brandi?" Somebody asked.

"Hopping." She replied.

"Why?" asked Somebody.

"I'm goin to a Simple Plan concert tonight; I have to be able to hop." She answered, as if it was obvious. Somebody blinked, and then shook his head.

"Hey Somebody," Brandi started.

"Yes," Somebody replied through gritted teeth.

"Saphire's having a party tomorrow night to celebrate the semi-return of Mokuba's sanity, wanna come?"

"Sure," Somebody said eagerly, his mood brightening.

"Great, I gotta go, see ya 'round Somebody!" Brandi called, running off. She needed to find her ball cap. Somebody glared.

That night after the concert.

"Th-the crazy Scouts were there, they chased Jeff and Chuck around the stage, and then gave Sebastien a concussion. Then they whipped out paint ball guns and paint balled Pierre and David!" Brandi told her beloved Degu Pedro, as she walked in the door of her apartment(1).

"It couldn't have been that bad, or did they go after you too?" Pedro replied, walking to the edge of his cage closest to her.

"It was scary, Sebastien fell hard," Brandi answered, opening the door of his cage, letting him hop out into her hands. She rubbed his chin(2). He rolled his head to the side o it would be easier for her to rub, and rolled his head so far he fell over.

"Oh Pedro! Are you alright?" Brandi cried.

"I'm good, I'm good," Pedro assured as he got up again. Brandi relaxed.

"You comin to the Kaiba semi-sanity party tomorrow?" Brandi asked Pedro

"I'm sorry, but you take your name _far_ too seriously Brandi!" Pedro shook his head as he said this, "I'll just chill with the other degus and guinea pigs."

"Oh alright!" Brandi sighed, "I'm gonna go say good night to them, then go to bed kay?"

"Certainly, good night," Pedro yawned, (Awww) and crawled onto her shoulder, as she walked to the bed room where all the others were and where Pedro's cage would magically appear any second now…. Any second………..c'mon………..OH FOR GOD'S SAKES WHERE IS IT!……Oh there it is.

"G-night guys," Brandi said to the five Degus, "G'night girls," she said to the two guinea pigs.

"Good-night Brandi!" they all said.

The next night

Somebody knocked on the door, and Mariska answered it, "Hello Somebody! Welcome to the party for the semi-return of Mokuba's sanity, come in!" Somebody glared. But he walked in, he _had_ been invited. The moment he stepped in the door he was greeted by a chorus of 'Hey Somebody!' and Mokuba, who was sitting on a couch, twitching…. and drooling… and some other, weird stuff. Somebody noticed Joey over by the refreshment table, 'drinking'.

"Party on baby!" Joey yelled, then noticed Mai, and jumped her. Somebody turned away from them and spotted Brandi, chatting with Saphire, Mariska and Tea. She was hopping up and down wearing a ball cap signed by Simple Plan. (In the story it was from a previous concert. Sadly, I've never been to _any_ concert, but I want to go to a Simple Plan concert! Therefore the cap is not real) Saphire was wide eyed and both she and Mariska were laughing slightly as Brandi told them about what happened at the concert. Brandi had a glass of Canadian beer in her hand. (I AM CANADIAN! I'm special and madly in love with Simple Plan, primarily Pierre and David cuz they sexy bitchs) I love calling men bitchs, their reactions are priceless. Anywho, back to the story eh?

"Hello Brandi, are you drunk again?" Somebody asked as he approached the ladies (ha! Us, ladies! Funny… Well okay, Mariska and Saphire could pull it off but I'm to sure 'bout me)

"Oh hi Somebody!" Brandi slurred, waving and stumbling backwards, only to be caught by the responsible drinkers named Mariska and Saphire.

"Eh," he replied. Things went on like this for quite awhile, people saying, 'Hi Somebody' 'what's up Somebody?' and that stuff, and he always replied with, 'eh'. Finally he'd had enough.

"Hey Somebody!"

"MY NAME IS NOT SOMEBODY!" he screamed. Everyone looked at him.

"What is your name then?" Seto asked grumpily.

"Bob"

It's one of those apartments that allow non-human animals. (I don't just say animal cause we're animals too)

For those of you who don't know Degus, they _love_ having their tummies and behind their ears rubbed. Pedro and Merry love it when I rub their chins. Houdini and Maestro are to hyper, and Pip bites, so I'm not sure about them. And Bonita died! I'm sad!

BJ: Next chapter won't be up any time soon, but it'll be dedicated to Pedro. And, yes, I know calling men bitchs may be a little sexist but don't hate me for it I'm not really sexist or racist or anything like that, your gender or skin color don't matter to me! That's why I love computers you can make friends by personality not skin color! IT'S WONDERFUL!


	5. The tooth goblin

AN: DUDE! PEDRO ISN'T DYING! Holly freak I'm so happy! He's just got a cold!

Saphire: Yay! Bob rules! Simple Plan is dee bestest! Thanks for reviewing!

Malik Ishtar Sekhmet: Sure, I'll describe degus as best I can. First, think gerbil on steroids, because they look similar to gerbils but twice their size. Also, they are only one color, brown, tipped with black, gold bellies and chins, and silver paws. They're beautiful critters, and they have long spiny-ish tails that tuft at the end. And they also look like they're wearing gold eyeliner, so cute! Plus, their teeth are bright orange, and if their teeth turn white it means they're sick and will most likely die soon. And sure, you can be a random character, just e-mail me with whatever specific info you want your character to have, hair color, eye color, etc. My e-mail is displayed on my bio page. Thank you for reviewing.

Rayyu: You've been checking everyday? Wow, I'm so glad you like it so much! I'll do my absolute best to keep it all as good as this chapter! Thank you for reviewing. And thank you for your concern for Pedro, he got better, so no worries! Ignore Phantomduelist; she/he isn't worth the page space!

Atemu's lover: Like I care! I ain't changing my penname cuz you have a problem with it! I don't serve the devil and neither do jackals! We serve Anubis! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY ANUBIS! They are creatures that represent death, and I love that. I'm sorry to be rude but I find it annoying that you think I should change my name because Jackals aren't all holy and crap. It suits my personality, telling me to change my name because jackals are evil is like me telling you to change your name because Atemu is a complete loser and should lay off being a hero. Bite me.

Cymoril Avalon: You hate fur wearers and animal testing as much as I do! I officially like you! Actually I was planning on writing an entire chapter of this fic that would be serious and about animal testing and how bad it is, but your idea is better! Write a fic with everyone lobbying against animal experimentation is a brilliant idea, thank you so much. And your right, we need to teach people how disgusting animal testing and abuse is, it's like torturing your own children. I've already put links on my homepage leading to pics of what happens to animals used in lab tests, and internet pages full of info on the subject, some of the pics are absolutely terrifying! Will you help?

Sweetlilbee: I'm glad you liked this chapter, it doesn't matter how long it takes to review, cause it's the reviews, not when they come, that make me happy! Wow Pohaa you actually killed the computer! Cool! And if you try biting people that often then I think I'll keep my hands to myself, Heheh, and be kinder to Sweetlilbee, you don't wanna be chewing her fingers off! Thanks for reviewing!

Halo of Chaos: Hiya! Long time no see! Well, review, I suppose. I was wondering what happened to you, and I'm glad you still like my story. Phantomduelist flamed your stepsister too? Evil bitch. And your right, phanty is pathetic, no way has s/he got the right to say s/he's glad Pedro's dying, which it turns out he isn't, so me happy. I'm just not gonna bother replying to the damn idiot if s/he can't figure out that if s/he doesn't like a story, then the best thing to do is screw off and don't read the freaking thing! Don't people like that just make you wanna scream? Anyways, thanks for the support and thanks for reviewing!

Simple Plan rocks and Pierre is soooo fucking sexy! I also love Green Day! Yeah I'm ignoring Phantomduelist, I have no time for people who have nothing better to do than flame stories they hate and say they're glad my best friend is dying. Happily that was totally a false alarm, Pedro's gonna be fine. Insulting s/he (unknown gender) is just sinking to his/her level. So let's ignore the moron. And also, because of Cymoril Avalon's review, I will in fact be writing a serious fic where the characters will fight for animal rights, and I will do much, much research so that the fic will have a lot of information about animal abuse/experimentation, that way it will be very educational and possibly get all who read it to help save those poor creatures who are tortured so that we can freaking have make-up and other useless shit we don't need.

Story

After the incident with Somebody…. "HEY!"…Er…sorry, after the incident with _Bob_ things had been quite boring. That is until Tea chewed Brandi out for being a bad friend, because she ditched Mariska and Saphire for Pedro, who was ill. Her exact words were: "Brandi Jackson how could you ditch your two best friends for a rat? Who cares if it dies!" (Tea seems the type to be scared of rodents) Brandi's reply was breaking Tea's arm and screaming in Egyptian, causing Bakura, who was present at the time, to laugh at what she said(1). Brandi stalked around in a foul mood with Bakura that day, because Bakura wouldn't let Ryou take control, but it didn't bother either of them, they just wanted to terrorize people. Bakura expertly stole a gold bracelet from an old lady, which in turn earned him a smack from the tooth fairy, who was the old ladies cousin. She then tried to pull out Brandi's fangs, which in turn earned _her_ a loss of one hand, half an upper arm and twenty dollars in coins.

"AAAAHHHH!" the tooth fairy screamed, rocking back and forth in agony over her lost limbs, "Agatha! Agatha!" she cried out to her cousin, but the senile old bat took no notice, and continued feeding the skunks. They danced around her in all their half naked glory…. Wait a minute! I'm describing skanks not skunks! Sorry skunks! How could I get you mixed up with those disgusting people? To shut the old fairy up Bakura picked her up by the wings and tossed to in a garbage can, and left.

"Mommy! Mommy!" random child wailed, "Day kiw toof faiwy! Day kiw toof faiwy!"

"Never fear! I am here to take over that old hag's job kid!" random child looked up to see a green goblin wearing a lavender tutu and carrying a pink fairy wand with a gold star tipping it, hovering above him on pink see through wings decorated with sparkly silver swirls, and also wearing sparkly purple ballet slippers. Random child stared.

"That is so unmanly," he said and walked away.

Back with Brandi

Brandi and her degus were walking down the street to the game shop Yugi's grandpa owned, with the guinea pigs Miss Piggy and Miss Maggie tucked under each of her arms, the degus settled on her shoulders. Bakura had gone home, because Ryou had taken control and thwarted his plan of stealing Ishizu's necklace. (I gave it back to her alright!) They finally arrived at the shop and Yugi greeted them happily, and stepped aside so they could enter.

"Hello Brandi, how are you?" Yugi asked in his usual perky way.

"I'm fine, and continue to be so as long as the 'great pharaoh' doesn't take control!" she replied, before muttering 'stupid pharaoh!' under her breath. Stupid pharaoh. Who here minds if I kill him?

Pedro: Jackal! Get back to the story! But I don't mind.

BJ: Alright, alright! Heheh, readers should give you more credit, without you I'd never get this story done!

Pedro: I know, but please, more story, less chitchat.

BJ: Deal. ON WITH THE STORY!

Stupid pharaoh

Pedro: JACKAL!

BJ: Sorry!

So Brandi entered the game shop of the unknown name. (If anybody knows it's name please tell me) She set the degus and guinea pigs down on Yugi's bed after they randomly appeared in there, and sat down on his fuzzy hot pink chair. Yugi to a seat on the lime green shag rug across from them, and an awkward silence commenced as Brandi examined the room.

"I will never unravel the mystery that is Yugi Mouto," Brandi muttered finally, and Pedro nodded his head in agreement.

"I didn't know you liked the whole seventies style Yugi," Pedro remarked, slightly impressed with Yugi's weird taste in furniture.

"Yeah totally dude, totally," Houdini added, "Are you a druggie too?"

"N-no!" Yugi squealed, "_Yami_ decorated my room this way not me!"

"Oh!" they all said in unison, nodding, then shuddering at the thought of Yami decorating the room like that. Ew.

BlackJackal: Aww, my baby died! Not Pedro, Miss Piggy! Poor Piggy, I miss her already! As upset as I am, my mum's even sadder, she _loved_ Miss Piggy! Piggy was her favourite. This chapter was supposed to be longer but screw it, my guinea pig died! I'll put the rest of this chapter at the beginning of the next instalment, please don't be mad. But on a brighter note something funny happened today, my older brother saw me logged onto the computer, but I didn't have anything open, so my desktop was visible. My desktop picture is this really hot picture of Green Day, Billie Joe is sitting, with a mirror to his chest, and then Tre is beside him, beckoning with his finger, and Mike is standing on Billie's other side. Anyways, Kyle asked if my pic was of Duran Duran, (I like them too BTW) and I said no, it was Green Day, so he says, "I should have known." And _then_ he goes on to tell me that a friend of his went to their concert, and he gave Mike his hat, so Mike gave him his guitar pick! I'm SO jealous! I _really_ wanted to go to that concert so freaking badly! But I couldn't get tickets! Also, I may not update any time soon, because my nana is coming here for Kyle's graduation.

(1)- She said: My Degu is precious to me! My friends are as well but they are in good health! He is not! If you meddle in my affairs again foolish mortal I will slit your throat and present your soul to Anubis, god of the dead! Beware the wrath of the jackal demon!


End file.
